


Figure Skater AU

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Figure Skater AU, M/M, Unrequited Love, tyvan - Freeform, vancat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Tyler reaches for Evan, but he's already gone..





	Figure Skater AU

Over the speakers the chords began to play, a somber melody that sweeps, grandly and with slow satisfaction as they skate across the ice. Bejeweled and shimmering like stars in the night.

Hands clasped tightly together, movements perfectly synchronized as they perform a dance that had been ingrained deep within their bones. The spins and twists so oft done that they could close their eyes and still perform.

Tyler shut his eyes, and in the darkness of his own making he had only the warm presence of Evan’s hand held tightly in his own to guide him.

He spins, choreographed, to the quiet murmur the background of people watching them had become. And still connected, his spins pull him tight to Evan, warmth pressing into his back.

The fabric of their suits slide across one another, he is so close he can feel Evan’s sequins scratching into the small of his back.

And then, he is gone.

Tyler opens his eyes to watch Evan pirouette away from him, spinning, spinning, one leg lifts as he balances on the tip of the blade.

But Tyler keeps pace with him, skating alongside as Evan runs through all the steps of the routine until, and this is his favorite part, Evan turns around and comes back to him.

His arms are open, his fingers spread wide to catch those slender hands that grasp tightly onto him, as if he’d never let go. Evan falls into him, and Tyler pulls him close.

Then lifts him, all of Evan’s weight balanced across a few key points in Tyler’s arms as his muscles work to keep the man upright.

Evan’s chest is pressed against Tyler’s nose, and here. Here is the part he likes best.

Behind the sharp and bitter cologne is a musky aroma that fills his nose and leaves him feeling heady. The heat resting there, in that space between nipples and stomach, burns across Tyler’s face and he is reluctant to let go.

But he has to, the routine must end.

Evan slides down as Tyler slowly lowers him to the ground. And for a moment they are staring, eye to eye with each other. Chests heaving, out of breath and flushed from the dance.

Then the song stops playing, and there is only silence.

Just for one perfect moment.

But then the crowd breaks all around them, screaming and yelling out their enthusiasm, standing in their seats as they cheer for the pair on the ice.

Evan laughs, and skates away from Tyler. Leaves him standing there alone, in the center of the stage.

To the girl waiting for him at the edge of the ice. Holding his jacket and smiling, full of warmth. Full of joy.


End file.
